Walk a Mile in Our Zhus
"Walk a Mile in Our Zhus" is the second segment of the 20th episode of season 1 of The ZhuZhus. Summary Frankie dreams she is Zhu-sized and finds that being small is fun, but it has its challenges. |accessdate=2017-7-22}} Cast * Jenna Warren as Frankie Pamplemousse * Tajja Isen as Pipsqueak * Richard Binsley as Mr. Squiggles * Stephany Seki as Num Nums * Robert Tinkler as Chunk Plot Frankie and the ZhuZhus are playing tag in the backyard. Frankie, says they are hard to catch and Mr. Squiggles recommends, they play a different game. It then shows Pipsqueak, pretending to be a plane pilot on a Frisbee being thrown, Num Nums, say it is Frankie's turn to ride though she is to big to ride on it then Ellen, tells them it is bedtime. Frankie, then goes to bed it then shows her waking up small, The ZhuZhus are surprised that she is small and Pipsqueak, asks how it happened and she says she woke up this way. Pipsqueak, then takes her to the wheel house the first thing she does their is bounce on the Zhu beds, then she then lifts weights in Chunk's gym, runs on a hamster wheel and visits Mr. Squiggles, lab. afterwards she sees the Zhu mobiles, and says she wants to check one of them out, while checking one out she starts to pedal which causes it to move, she then rides it around the house while the ZhuZhus, follow her. She then is able to stop it and the ZhuZhus, say that she is lucky she did not get hurt, and promises to be more careful, she then trips and falls into one of the tubes and the ZhuZhus, follow her. It leads her outside of the house into the backyard, she says it will be fun being in the backyard while small, she then walks through the backyard and says hi to Mr. Kitty, when she sees him. She tries to shake his paw however the ZhuZhus, grab her and say that they need to be careful around thing better than them, it then shows Mr. Kitty, chasing them and they try to get away from him. After driving around the city they go to the playground and are able to get away from him. Frankie, says that was scary, and Pipsqueak, says being little is not all fun and games. She wants to play on the playground and wonders how Mr. Squiggles, says they can form a hamster ladder which will allow her to ride on the swing, and slide at the playground. Afterwards Mr. Kitty, appears again and the ZhuZhus, tell her to get out of the playground, He then chases her and she says she wants to be big again. She then wakes up from her dream, and she is happy to be Frankie, size again. She then tells the ZhuZhus, about her dream, and says being small is harder than she thought and Pipsqueak, says it helps to have someone Frankie, size looking out for them. Broadcast * Czech Republic and Hungary: July 14, 2017 on the Disney Channel * United States: July 23, 2017 on the Disney Channel |accessdate=2017-6-10}} Trivia *The title of the episode is a pun on 'zhu' and 'walk a mile in someone else's shoes.' *TV guides wrongly use lowercased O for the title's "our", the on screen display is "Our". *the hamster car drives past the 3 girls from The Screaming Monkey's commercial in Friendship Friend-zy. References Category:Season 1 episodes